que vida
by kena86
Summary: Eddy relata que no puede decidirse, si es homo, hetero o bise.


La vida siempre me ha tratado de una manera extraña, tuve una infancia de abuso por mi hermano, cuando se fue conocí a mis mejores amigos, Ed y Doble D, durante algunos años dije mentiras sobre la "fabuloso" que era mi hermano, esperando que los demás del vecindario me aceptaran, pero no funciono, me tenian desconfianza, pero si me querían.. A su modo, me parece irónico que haya necesitado un enfrentamiento con mi hermano, para que todos me conocieran como soy realmente, pero estoy hablando de un pasado muy atrás..

Hablemos de un tiempo después de aquello, o sea, cuando cumplí 14.. Bueno.. Fue una tremenda sorpresa.. Después de un juego de foot ball americano, Kevin y yo quedamos al ultimo para entrar a las regaderas, me extraño que mi ex enemigo estuviera nervioso mientras se aseguraba de que todos se fueran, cuando finalmente quedamos solos: -Ed.. Eddy, llevamos algunos años de amigos, pero antes éramos.. Bueno.. Yo te maltrataba mucho, pero era la única manera de.. De.. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Para que no te dieras cuenta- no lo veía, pero lo escuchaba, no entendí en ese momento que quería decir, hasta que sentí que me abrazaba por detrás, o sea su cuerpo desnudo contra mi espalda. -asi que me pregunto.. ¿si tu.. Y yo?-.

-lo siento.. Kevin, pero no..-

-¿Qué?, pero, per.. Vamos, una oportunidad- pedía kevin mientras me soltaba del abrazo.

-no, ademas, tu lo has dicho, somos amigos, tu solo quieres sexo, pero yo no.. ¿ok?-

-uh..-se quedo pensativo por un momento- ok-. Parecia muy tranquilo, pero por dentro, me apuraba por irme de alli, casi ni lo vi, y me fui sin el, pero no estuve tranquilo, por que su ultima respuesta se escuchaba con decepción y frustración.

A los años siguientes; aa los 17 años, Kevin estuvo refunfuñando, aunque se esforzaba por comportarse normal, me lo pidio al menos 3 veces mas, y mi respuesta siempre fue la misma, pero confieso que después lo empecé a pensar, digo, suena tan absurdo que ni yo lo me creo, nunca me he puesto ha pensar si soy heterosexual, homosexual.. O bisexual.. parecía que finalmente iba a aceptar la propuesta de Kevin, pero entonces.. Paso otra cosa..

Regresaba de mini mercado, con una gaseosas que se me antojaron, me encontré con Doble D, casi era mediodia, estaba sentado en una barda, creí que estaba pensando otra vez con la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero cuando me acerque note que estaba llorando.

-¿Doble D?- quien haya hecho llorar a Doble D, lo pagara- ¿Qué pasa? ¿alguien te hizo algo malo?-.

-*sniff* ¿Eddy? ¿Qué haces aquí? *sniff"-.

-tu sabes, mi ración de algo dulce, ¿Qué te pasa?- vuelvo a preguntar, para ir directo al grano, antes de que evada el tema.

-yo.. Yo.. No puedo hablar.. *sniff*-

-¿Qué no puedes hablar? Vamos, después de todo esto tiempo juntos, deberías saber que ya nada me impresiona, recuerda a mi hermano, anda, cuéntame, para eso son los amigos-

-¿siempre serás mi amigo? *sniff* *sniff*- pregunta Doble D entre mocos y lagrimas, una mirada muy suplicante, sigo siendo egoísta, pero ese cabeza de calcetín, siempre me apoyado en mis tonterias y mis cosas inmorales ¿Por qué lo abandonaria?.

-¡claro!-

-yo.. Yo.. Yo.. Yo.. Yo..-

-¡vamos!- todavía me impacienta.

-¡soy gay!- exclama Doble D muy angustiado- la adolescencia me lo revelo, tengo revistas de hombres semidesnudos bajo mi cama.. ¡mis padres me van a odiar!-

-eh.. Bueno.. Creo que debí sospecharlo.. Hace tiempo.. Eh.. ¿Por qué piensas que tus padres..? ¿Por qué te odiarían? Eres un buen hijo, nunca les has dado motivos para que te desprecien, solo.. Lo lei en una revista..¿Cómo decia?.. Asi.. "se sincero".. creo..-

-¿tu *sniff* crees?- pregunta mi amigo mas tranquilo, pero no seguro. Lo obligue a levantarse, para llevarlo camino a su casa, incluso lo obligue a entrar a su casa, mientras anochecía estuve muy preocupado por doble D, pero como no escuche ni siquiera un grito de su casa, asi que sospeche que todo salio bien.

Sin embargo, a la 1:00 am, escuche como algo golpeaba mi ventana, no le di importancia al principio, pero el golpeteo se volvió insistente que finalmente desperté desconcertado, cuando abrí la ventana, no sabia que pensar al encontrar a Doble D, con ropa de viaje y una enorme mochila que le costaba cargar-¡do.. Doble D! ¿Qué haces?-.

-¡no pude Eddy!, ¡no tuve el valor! ¡no les dije nada! ¡me acobarde!-exclamo.

-¿no les diji..? ¿para que la mochila?-

-¡me voy, Eddy! ¡no puedo vivir asi! ¡solo vine a despedirme!- dice mientras trata de dar media vuelta, sin mencionar la falta de equilibrio con esa mochila.

-¡doble D, espera! ¡espérame!.. Yo.. ¡yo voy contigo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡que voy contigo!- exclamo, mientras me cambio de ropa y agarro mi mochila mas grande y meto todo lo posible, no tarde 5 minutos.. Sali por mi ventan y jale la mochila de Doble D cerca del deposito de basura.

-eddy ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? La parada de autobús esta..-

-mira- señalo un viejo carro.

-¿y eso?-

-es una carro que estaba en la basura, tu sabes que mis padres no tienen mucho dinero, asi que decidí asegurarme de tener mi propio móvil cuando saliéramos de parranda por la noche, lo repare, limpie-.

-¿tu lo reparaste? ¿solo?- pregunta Doble dudativo.

Pero el carro funciona bien-me sorprendes eddy, finalmente encontraste tu vocación- expresa contento doble D- eddy. ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?-

-¿bromeas? Cuando buscamos a mi hermano, Ed y yo solo jugamos como idiotas mientras que tu te esforzabas, sin mencionar que fuiste el primero en defenderme mientras mi hermano me aporreaba, te debo muchos favores, no podía abandonarte a tu suerte, sin mencionar que ni siquiera sobrevivirías un día-.

-¡Eddy! ¿Qué hay de Ed?-

-aunque me duela, no podemos llevarlo, 1o.- duerme como una roca. 2o.- es muy pesado 3o.-seria contra su voluntad. Cuando estemos seguros, regresaremos por el, y volveremos a ser los "Ed's", pero ahora iremos a la ciudad, la tierra de la locura.. O como se diga..-

-espero que no se deprima- dice mientras nos alejamos del Cul-de-sac.

Curiosamente no fue tan difícil, Doble D y yo estábamos cerca de los 18, de hecho físicamente ya parecemos de 18, el conserje del edificio de departamentos donde llegamos, solo le basto eso para darnos un departamento en renta, aunque Doble D se quejo de la falta de seguridad, pero pasamos a otra preocupación:

-Eddy.. ¿no te sentiras incomodo.. Conmigo?-

-¿sabes algo curioso? Antes de encontrarte moqueando en la calle, yo estaba en un dilema parecido al tuyo-.

-¿Cómo?-

-no se si soy homosexual o bisexual-

-ay por favor Eddy, ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-veras.. Solo te dire.. Que Lee Cruel ya me esta gustando-

-.. Ah.. Ya veo.. Entiendo..-

-creo que debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa Doble D-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cómo pagaremos la renta?-

-oh cielos-. Expreso con preocupación.

Como ya dije anteriormente, la vida me ha tratado de una manera extraña, tuve mala suerte de hermano, una suerte mediana con los chicos de barrio, pero ahora la suerte me sonreía, tomando en cuenta el comentario que me hizo Doble D sobre mi vocación, al poco tiempo conseguí un empleo en reparar autos, Doble D también quería cooperar, pero le encontré una escuela para que siguiera estudiando, no le gusto que yo fuera el trabajador, pero no pudo rechazar su profundo deseo de seguir estudiando, aunque fueran clases baratas, planeaba dar clases particulares.

Casi cumplimos un año desde que escapamos, no fuimos por Ed, porque todavía no teníamos espacio suficiente para los tres, pero lo extrañamos mucho, ya casi juntábamos el dinero para un departamento mas grande, cuando me di cuenta que la buena suerte no podía durar mucho.

Finalmente cumpli 18 años, pero no los festeje, hice nuevos amigos en la reparación de autos, ya hace algún tiempo me invitaban al Bar, si me invitan, no hay problema. Pero en mis ultima bebidas.

-ya pagamos tus cervezas, eddy, te puedes quedar otro rato, nos vemos mañana- dicen sus compañeros de trabajo mientras se van del Bar.

-gracias chicos, buenas noches- planeaba acabarme mis cervezas pagadas y al llegar al departamento, Doble D me regañaria por llegar oliendo a… -¿Kevin?-.

-hola Eddy, feliz cumpleaños- Kevin crecio un poco, una barba que apenas le daba forma, se dejo crecer el pelo.

-mi cumpleaños fue hace días, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-de pura chiripa, decidí festejar mis 18 años fuera de casa, me costo convencer a mis padres, llevo al menos 3 días checando los mejores bares mientras buscaba una bici deportiva

-¿en serio?-

-aunque no lo creas.. Pero no crei que tu y Doble D..-

-solo le hice un favor de amigos-

-¿entonces ustedes no..?-

-no-

-¡bien!- lo mire raro- he.. Quiero decir..-.

-..-

-tu madre estara muy contenta..-

-kevin.. ¿me estas chantajeando?- voy directo al grano, se notaba lo que quería.

-umm.. Si-

-.. ¨sigh* hay un hotel a la vuelta, ¿quieres ir ahora?-

-claro- con una mirada perversa, como si el hubiera tenido la idea, me ofrece la mano, como una novia, pero yo me levante por mi cuenta, me despedí del servidor de cerveza antes de salir.

Fue mi primera vez con un hombre, también para Kevin, no se que hora era cuando sentí a alguien encima de mi, estaba medio dormido, pero me di cuenta que no era Kevin, era alguien mas grande, susurro en mi oído "pipsqueak": ¡mi hermano!, ahora lo entiendo, Kevin no me encontró de chiripa, fue mi hermano, y kevin fue una trampa para traerme al hotel, mantuve los ojos cerrados porque no quería verlo, el fue mas cruel conmigo, kevin veía todo, pero decidí vengarme de Kevin, me entregue por completo a mi hermano, le hice ver que lo disfrute, cuando termino me hice el dormido, mientras se cambiaban y se iban, pero escuche a mi viejo amigo, murmurar: "lo siento".

Finalmente, se fueron, me tome un tiempo para asquearme de mi mismo, deseando que fuera la ultima vez que los viera.

Ya esta amaneciendo, Doble D debe estar muy preocupado, aunque me multen, tendré que ir a toda velocidad al departamento. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su amigo lo que paso?.. ¿y porque el carro de mi hermano esta atrás de mi y parece que viene para chocar contra mi?

Maldito Kevin y maldito de mi hermano, me duele partes de mi cuerpo, mientras me hago idea que tengo un par de yesos y un collarín, abro los ojos, es una sorpresa ver a mis padres a mi lado, y también a Doble D, no me dejaron hablar, mi madre solo decía que no importaba que fuera gay, me amaban, interrogue con la mirada a Doble D, el solo se encogió los hombros, dándome entender que el no dijo nada, no sabe de donde sacaron esa conclusión, después supe que Doble D, les había dejado una carta a sus padres, explicándoles su temor, sospecho que mis padres pensaron que escape con el por otras razones, los padres de Doble D estan muy contentos de recuperar a su hijo, incluso para mi fue una gran sorpresa escucharlo que no le interesa encontrar pareja, porque ahora sabe que su verdadero amor es el conocimiento, los estudios y la investigación, yo me sentí contrariado, pero por fin regresamos al cul-de-sac, ED esta muy feliz de nuestro regreso, nos dio un fuerte abrazo, juro que sentía que mis costillas se iban a romper, Ed no sufrio mucho por nuestra ausencia, estaba tan triste que los demas chicos del vecindario se acercaron a ofrecer su amistad, pero volvimos a ser los "ed´s", a Kevin casi no lo he visto, pero sigue aquí, sospecho que si esta arrepentido, pero yo sigo molesto con el, asi que por el momento no le hablo, a mi hermano no le vuelto a ver, sinceramente y lo prefiero asi.

-Mis padres me aman, pero no aceptaban de todo mi "homosexualidad" hasta que mi madre entro sin avisar a mi cuarto y nos vio en la cama-.

-tu madre grita fuerte cuando esta feliz- dice Lee recordando el momento, en que la madre entro a la habitación para avisar que ya llegaron y los encontró revueltos entre las sabanas desnudos.

-jeje si, sin mencionar que papá se puso contento, *sigh* tomando en cuenta que no eres precisamente femenina.. Sin ofender-

-no me ofendo, te entiendo, amor, solo espero que nuestro hijo no le importe- dice mientras se da un masaje a su vientre de 1 mes-.

-¿te quedo el vestido de novia?-

-esta listo para nuestra boda de mañana, mi hombre-responde lee dandole un beso.


End file.
